deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Spartacus/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. William Wallace (by Wassboss) William Wallace is sitting in the middle of a field in Scotland planning his next attack on the British. Suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his arm. He turns and sees Spartacus standing a few metres away sling in hand. Wallace picks up his ball and chain and a runs at spartacus who loads up another rock into his sling. He slings it at wallace who blocks with his shield before throwing his ball and chain. Spartacus easily dodges the projectile and pulls out his trident and wallace pulls out his claymore. Wallace charges at spartacus and swings his claymore at him but spartacus blocks with his shield. He thrusts forwards with the trident but wallace blocks with his own shield. Wallace stabs forward with his claymore and scrapes spartacus’s side. Spartacus is undeterred and stabs wallace in his unprotected hand. Wallace drops his sword and shouts in pain. Spartacus tries to stab him in the chest but wallace blocks with his shield. He then pulls out his war hammer and swings it a spartacus who jumps back. He thrusts forward with the trident and gets wallace in the stomach but the chain mail prevents serious injury. Wallace swings his hammer at spartacus’s head but only manages to knock his helmet off. Spartacus throws his net at him but wallace moves out of the way and it flies past harmlessly. Spartacus tries to stab him again but wallace blocks with his shield and hits spartacus in the arm with the hammer causing spartacus to drop his trident. Spartacus screams in pain and smashes wallace round the face with the shield stunning him. He then pulls out his Gladius and stabs wallace in the arm. Wallace grits his teeth and takes out his last remaining weapon the dirk. He pushes spartacus back and swings forward with the dirk narrowly missing spartacus’s face. Spartacus hits wallace with his shield again and thrusts forward with the galdius but it is blocked by the targe. Spartacus gose for an over head swing but wallace ducks underneath and stabs spartacus in the leg. Spartacus yells in pain and hits wallace multiple times with his shield, forcing him to leave the dagger in spartacus’s leg. Spartacus bends down to pull out the knife and wallace sees his chance. Letting out a war cry he charges forward his targe held out in front of him. Spartacus stands up again and wallace rams the spike on the targe through spartacus’s chest killing him instantly. Wallace yanks out the targe’s spike and spartacus fall to the ground. Wallace raises his shield in the air and yells in victory. Winner William Wallace Expert's Opinion William Wallace won because his armour and weapon were better. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Harald Hardrada (by The Deadliest Warrior) Spartacus is walking through an open plain with his weapons with him and his shield on his arm. In the distance he spots Harald Hardrada watching him, Viking bow in hand. The Viking king roars at the heavens and notches an arrow and fires at lightning speed. The arrows bounces off of Spartacus' shield. The Gladiator, in response, takes out his sling and puts a pebble he finds on the ground in it, swinging it rapidly. Hardrada scoffs, but the projectile is true to its mark and strikes the Viking in the chin. King Harald grabs his throwing spears and hurls them at Spartacus, and while one misses and sticks firmly into the ground, the other grazes the gladiator's arm and causes it to bleed. Spartacus grabs his trident, net, and gladius and runs at the Viking, while Hardrada aims at the gladiator rebel with another arrow. Before he can fire, though, Spartacus slashes at the bow with his sword, cutting it cleanly in half. Hardrada barely has time to swing his shield in front of his face before Spartacus unleashes hell with furious blows from the gladius on Hardrada's shield arm. Hardrada slams the shield into Spartacus' chest, knocking him flat on his back. This time it is Spartacus' turn to defend with his shield as Hardrada attacks with his longsword. However, Hardrada's sword is much more powerful than Spartacus' leather shield, and he tears clean through it, also hacking at the gladiator's arm. Spartacus rolls to one side right before the Viking plunges the sword right where Spartacus was moments before. Spartacus throws his net at Harald but misses, and instead takes the trident and thrusts wildly at his opponent. Hardrada clashes weapons as he gets his longsword caught in the prongs of the trident. The Viking throws the weapon aside, sending the trident with it. Spartacus falls back and Hardrada advances with only his shield left. Spartacus moans weakly as Hardrada slams the edge of the shield, with all his might, into the face of the gladiator, breaking bones. The Viking continues his brutality long after the gladiator is dead. Finally he stands up, roars in victory, and runs away in a battle-fury. Expert's Opinion The main reason why Hardrada was victorious, according to the experts, was that his bow overpowered Spartacus' sling by a long shot, and that his brutality and ferocity made him the uultimate killing machine. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage